Thank Your For Your Love
by Mirai S
Summary: [AsuKure] Minha visão do nascimento de Sarutobi Mirai.


Kurenai estava no cemitério de Konoha, em frente ao túmulo de Asuma, chorando.

..:..:..:..

 _\- Você me ama? - perguntei à Asuma, com meus olhos já marejados._

 _\- É claro que eu te amo - Asuma respondeu acariciando minha bochecha direita._

 _\- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? - grossas lágrimas já rolavam de meus olhos._

 _\- Prometo - selou nossos lábios em um selinho demorado, passando seus dedos pelos meus cabelos._

\- Você pelo menos cumpriu sua promessa - falou passando as mãos em sua barriga. Sorriu.

Kurenai depositou as flores que carregava em cima do túmulo de Asuma e se encaminhou para o Hospital de Konoha.

\- Olá, Sakura! - Cumprimentou ao avistar a ninja médica.

\- Oh olá, Kurenai-sensei. Veio fazer os exames?

\- Sim.

\- Me acompanhe por favor.

Andaram por alguns corredores até chegarem numa sala grande, branca e bem equipada.

\- Vá até aquela porta e coloque a bata, sim? - Kurenai fez o que foi pedido e voltou instantes depois. - Deite-se, por favor. - Sakura pediu.

A Yuuhi deitou-se calmamente. O peso da barriga de seis meses não permitia muito esforço.

Sakura ergueu a blusa de Kurenai e espalhou o gel gelado e incolor pela barriga da morena com um aparelho específico, iniciando assim, o exame. Cerca de um minuto depois apontou para o monitor à sua frente.

\- Está vendo? É uma menina - A Haruno disse sorrindo.

Kurenai deixou finas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

\- Asuma ficaria tão feliz! - A mulher não se conteve; abraçou Sakura aos prantos.

\- Tenho certeza que sim. - A rosada disse contendo as lágrimas.

..:..:..:..

 _Entrelacei nossas mãos e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito suado e desnudo._

 _\- Eu te amo - disse Asuma._

 _\- Também te amo - sorri._

 _\- Kurenai... Você teria filhos comigo? - perguntou receoso._

 _\- É claro que sim! - dei-lhe um beijo calmo, porém caloroso._

..:..:..:..

Kurenai deu um grande sorriso e foi se deitar para dormir.

 _ **D**_ _ois meses depois_

\- AHHH! - Kurenai gritou sentindo uma dor latente em seu ventre. Um líquido escorreu pelas pernas da morena.

\- O que foi? - Shikamaru, que estava acompanhado da morena, perguntou.

\- A bolsa estourou! - A jounin disse reprimindo um grito de dor.

Shikamaru saiu em disparada em direção ao Hospital de Konoha carregando Kurenai no colo.

..:..:..:..

\- O que aconteceu? - Shizune, que estava na recepção do hospital, viu quando o Nara entrou com a Kurenai no colo.

\- A bolsa dela estourou!

Kurenai conteve mais um grito de dor.

\- Chamem a Sakura, rápido! Sala A-13. - Shizune ordenou para algumas enfermeiras - Shikamaru-kun, deite a Kurenai-san nesta maca, rápido!

Shizune empurrou a maca pelo longo corredor do hospital, até chegar à sala onde seria realizado o parto.

Shikamaru resolveu não atrapalhar. Saiu do hospital e foi procurar o Time 8.

..:..:..:..

Na sala do parto, Kurenai gritava e se contorcia de dor.

Já estava há horas nisso.

\- Calma, o bebê está vindo, eu a vejo - Sakura disse. Estava exausta, mas não podia desistir, não agora.

Ino segurava a mão da grávida em sinal de apoio, enquanto tentava acalmá-la.

A Yuuhi, num último movimento, "expulsou" a recém nascida de dentro de si. Sakura pegou a pequenina, cortando o cordão umbilical e limpando-a em seguida. Entregou-a à morena.

\- Que linda!

\- Já pensou em algum nome? - Ino perguntou.

\- Mirai. - Kurenai sorriu - Sarutobi Mirai.

" _Ela é linda, assim como a mãe." Kurenai pôde ouvir a voz de Asuma em sua mente._

Finas lágrimas de felicidade escorreram de seus olhos.

\- Obrigada, meninas! De verdade! - Depois de amamentar a pequena Mirai, entregou-a nas mãos capazes de Ino e Sakura.

\- Vamos fazer os exames necessários.

 _ **Quatro anos depois**_

Konohamaru, Shikamaru e o Time 8 estavam reunidos na casa de Kurenai. Brincavam com Mirai enquanto que Kurenai colocava a mesa.

\- O almoço está pronto! - Da cozinha, a mulher os avisou.

Hinata carregava a pequena Sarutobi no colo, enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa.

..:..:..:..

 _Kurenai sempre pensará em Asuma, mas ela sabe que a pequena Mirai sempre terá um pedaço do Sarutobi em si. Afinal, ela é fruto do amor entre Kurenai e Asuma._


End file.
